Item container
An item container is an object that contains one item. Once a container is open, it disappears, revealing the item inside. Unlocked chest Unlocked chests contain items of lower value such as pasty, gold, potions and scrolls. They are rather common, and the Hero/ine may find several at the same depth. Any Unlocked chest below the first depth has a chance of being a Mimic. If the Hero/ine stands on top of the Unlocked chest while opening it and it turns out to be a Mimic, then the Hero/ine will be pushed off. If there isn't any spare room around the Unlocked chest for the Hero/ine standing on top of it, to be pushed off to, then a Mimic won't spawn. Locked chest Locked chests contain items of higher values, such as wands and rings. They can be unlocked with a golden key. They are rather rare. Crystal chest You can see the item inside of a Crystal chest if you stand on it or examine it, but you cannot access it, until you unlock it with a golden key. They spawn in pairs of two, with only one golden key on the floor, and therefore, you must choose which item you want the most. The items in those chests are usually rings and wands. Tomb may contain something useful, but its owner will most certainly object to checking.| }} Upon opening the gravestone, Wraiths will spawn on all cardinally available tiles around the Hero/ine. They will spawn on door tiles, but not on walls or statues, so if the Hero/ine positions him/herself against a wall, or in a corner, the number of wraiths will be reduced. In graveyards (Decorative Rooms) only one tomb will have something useful in it, other 1 - 3 tombs will have only 1 coin / gold. If your Hero/ine has a Wand of Flock, carefully placed sheep can prevent Wraiths from spawning around the Hero/ine. A fast way to remove all the wraiths is to zap one of them with a Wand of Lightning, which will hit all the other wraiths. Of course, you'll get hurt too. Skeletal remains Skeletal remains are similar to unlocked chests, as they contain a random lower value item. The only difference to an unlocked chest is that, when the item inside it is cursed, a single Wraith appears atop it, and the item is clearly marked as cursed by the red indicator on the item. Under certain conditions, one of the skeletal remains piles of a dungeon can in fact be Hero's remains. It is possible to throw in an item. '''Obsolete Function: (Needs verification of which Update past 1.7.0 it was fixed in) (for instance, by attracting another enemy over the remains, or by standing over them), . History Skeletal Remains to the game | 0.5.4a | Fixed: Graves in the walls - Incorrect items generation in rooms with new "flavors" (i.e. studio, graveyard, et c.). | 0.5.4b | Fixed: Chests & other containers do not glow anymore; only visible enchanted weapons (as heap & for sale) now glow. | 1.7.0 | Fixed: Items can no longer be dropped/thrown onto a locked chest. | ::1.7.? | Remains Fixed: No longer cuts the Hero/ine's current health in half, if standing over the remains when opening them. }} Category:Item containersCategory:Dungeon tiles